


Steven Universe Farther Into the Future ep 4: Onion Jr.

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Coffee Shops, Crystal Gems, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fear, Hybrids, job hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Rose goes over to her girlfriend's house to help her girlfriend babysit her stepbrother from hell.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga/Emerald
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 18





	1. Rose's job hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the belated Holiday 2019 special counts

It had been five weeks since Connie had the twins: Nora and Lisa. As with her last two children, Connie liked to spend her paid maternity leave establishing a bond with her newborn children, which mostly accounts to her just holding them for a half an hour. Garnet eyed the babies with adoration and so was Rose. "Sooo cute!" Garnet and Rose said in unison. "shh...they're sleeping" Connie said in a quiet tone. "So cute" Garnet and Rose whispered in unison. "Would you two like to hold one of them?" Connie offered. "Would we?!" Rose and Garnet answered at the same time. Nora was placed into Garnet's arms and Lisa placed in Rose's. Both of them tried really hard to contain their excitement. Connie on the other hand stood up from the couch and got in a few stretches. Connie than noticed Piers approaching the door. "Hey Piers, where are you going this early?" Connie asked "You do know it's the weekend right?" "I'm going to my new job, mom" Piers explained. "You've got a job?" Steven asked "Hey, good for you son!" "So where are you working?" Connie asked. "Grind Me" Piers simply said. "Excuse me!?" Connie said in an insulted tone. "Do you mean that new coffee shop next to the Fry Stand?" Steven asked "I thought that wasn't supposed to open until next month." "It isn't, they're just taking advantage of the next few weeks to train the staff for the grand opening" Piers explained. "Oh, that's the name of the business" said a relieved Connie. "Uh, yeah, what'd you think I was saying, Mom?" Piers responded. "Oh nothing" Connie lied. Piers left the house to go to his new job. "Is that place seriously called "Grind Me"? That's a terrible name for a coffee shop" Connie commented. "Well it's a popular Great Northern franchise" Steven explained "according to Peridot, they're really fond of dirty jokes up there." "How does Peridot know that?" Connie asked. "Remember when She and Lapis went up to Hogtown for that "Camp Pining Hearts" convention?" Steven reminded Connie. 

Just than a sound came from Lion's mane. Steven and Connie thought one of the Off-Colors must have been using Lars to reach Steven but instead a little girl who appeared to be no more than four climbed out of Lion's mane. "Are you Mr. Steven Universe?" the Little Girl asked. "Uh, yes I am but...who are you?" Steven responded. "I am Darla Barriga, co-captain of the Sun Incinerator! Sir!" The Little Girl said doing an army salute. "Barriga? As in Lars Barriga?" Steven asked. "Yes! My Daddy...Er I mean Father has informed me that you are a good friend of his!" Darla stated. It was than that Steven and Connie noticed the green gem where her right eye was supposed to be. "You don't think..." Connie began. "Lars and Emerald!?" Steven and Connie realized in unison. "Ah yes, I do believe you are familiar with my Mommy...Er...I mean my Mother, Emerald" Darla affirmed "You met her back when she and Father were still enemies." "Excuse me, er...Darla, but I'd like to speak with your father, would you mind waiting here a moment?" Steven asked Darla. "Sir yes sir!" Darla responded. "Um...At ease?" Steven said. Steven went into Lion's mane. "So Darla, while Steven's checking in with your father you can sit down and watch TV if you'd like" Connie offered. "No thank you Ma'am, Mr. Universe told me to wait, and wait I shall" Darla said. "Ooookay...would you like a snack while you wait? I've got some cookies" Connie then offered. "No way, You've got cookies!?" Darla excitedly said before stopping and recomposing herself "Ah yes, cookies will be fine, thank you very much." "She's so well behaved for her age, I wonder how Lars did that?" Connie thought to herself

* * *

Lars was sitting comfortably in his captain's chair when Steven popped out of his hair. "Oh hey Steven, I take it you met Darla?" Lars said. "Yeah, I was surprised at first but than I remembered all the times your parents came over with grocery bags to use Lion to get to you" Steven said "Sooo...You and Emerald...How did that happen?" "Captain Lars, I predict Steven will come through your head, and ask about Darla!" Padparacha chimed in. "Thanks Padparacha" Everyone on the ship said in unison. "Back to what you were saying" Lars said "It happened around 20 years ago, Emerald contacted us but this time not as an enemy, ever since the start of Era 3, she had been longing for a purpose and she wanted to go on adventures with us, and one thing lead to another and well here's Darla." "So what brings her to Earth?" Steven asked. "Well, she's been with us on many adventures, but that also meant she got into a lot of danger" Lars explained "And since she's turning five this year, I want her to live a normal childhood on Earth and go to school, so before this September I want her to adapt to life on Earth." "Won't she miss you?" Steven worried. "Yeah, but she won't for long, this ship's on course to Earth, so until we arrive she will be living with my parents and I was hoping you'd take her to them" Lars assured Steven. "Oh sure, I don't mind" Steven said "Oh, hey, I guess Emerald's no longer with you is she...?" "No...just like your mom, she gave up her being for Darla to exist..." Lars said. "You know, I'm not the only Gem/Human hybrid anymore, there are a lot more on Earth, my Dad runs a support group for fathers like you, when you come to Earth be sure to join in"

* * *

Rose left the house feeling inspired by her little brother's recent employment. "I'm almost an adult and I don't have a job yet...If my little brother can find work, than so can I, how hard can it be?"

Job 1: The Big Donut 

Smoke was clearing out the back of the store. "Jeez, who would have thought that tin-foil isn't supposed to go in the microwave?" Rose said. "ANYONE!" Bill Dewey shouted "everyone knows that!" Result: fired.

Job 2: Beach Citywalk Fries 

Oil was spilling out of the deep fryer "For the last time, Rose, you are supposed to put the potatoes into the fry cutter before you put them into the deep fryer!" Pedee said. Result: fired.

Job 3: Fish Stu Pizza

Various pizza ingredients were covering every inch of the restaurant. "How did you do it!?" Kofi exclaimed "A pizza isn't supposed to explode and yet you made one that does!" "Well my second attempt was much more better at least" Rose said, trying to make herself an excuse while holding a platter. Kofi inspected what Rose was holding on the platter. "That's not a pizza! That's a lasagna, we don't serve lasagna! Do you see any fat orange cats in here!?" Kofi criticized. Result: fired.

Rose had just about given up, but than her phone rang. "Hey Babe" Rose's Girlfriend Selena said over the phone "Remember our date tonight?" "Oh yes of course, how could I forget, after the day I had today, I need it" Rose said. "About that...my mom and my stepfather are going out tonight and I have to babysit little Junior" Selena said regretfully. "Oh no, is our date off than?" Rose asked. "Actually, Mom says I am allowed to have you over while I'm babysitting!" Selena said. Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was another opportunity to prove herself as a responsible adult, she also figured that if her and Selena ever decide to adopt a kid when they're living on their own, this could be great practice.

"Babysit? You?!" Piers said trying not to laugh over the phone "I pity any kid who has to be alone with you!" "Some supportive lil' bro you are!" Rose said sarcastically "And FYI, I won't be babysitting alone, I am helping my girlfriend babysit." "Oh, that's okay then, see you!" Piers than hung up.

After finishing today's training session at the soon to be open coffee shop, Piers went to one of his favorite hangouts, the arcade. "Yo, Piers how are ya, I heard ya gots yerself a job or somethin'?" Joshua said finishing up a game of Road Killer II: Deadly Overdrive. "Yeah, It's at that new coffee shop" Piers said taking the player two seat "My sister's got a job too apparently, well actually she's helping someone with a job." "Oh really, who's she helpin'?" Joshua inquired. "Oh she's going to Selena's, Rose is helping her babysit her stepbrother" Piers said. Joshua's lollipop flew out of his mouth in response to that, the lollipop did a ricochet off the game screen and into the hair of an unsuspecting Ronaldo. "Uh...If I remembuh correctly, that "Selena" your sister's dating...that's Selena Reel the daughter of Monica Reel right?" Joshua nervously inquired. "Uh, Yeah..." Piers awkwardly responded. "And didn't Monica marry Mr. Onion!?" Joshua said sounding even more nervous. "Yes, and Rose and Selena are babysitting his son Onion Jr" Piers said "can we stop talking in exposition now?" It was than that Piers noticed that the arcade, save for the bleeps and bloops of the various games there, went silent.

"I babysat Onion Jr. once" Joshua said "I let him watch TV after dinner while I took a power nap...and I woke up with snakes down my shirt! I don't even know where he got 'em!" "That's nothing!" An arcade patron next to Joshua said "I remember the class president went to babysit that brat, she wound up so shooken up she can't even feed or dress herself anymore" "And just look at Frankie over there" Joshua said pointing to a tough looking kid about Joshua's age "He was once the toughest kid in school when I was your age" "What happened to him?" Piers asked nervously. "Just watch" Joshua instructed "Three...two...one!" Frankie than quickly looked behind him and than went back to his game. "Ever since he babysat Onion Jr. he can't go twenty seconds without looking behind his back" Joshua explained "Listen kid, you gotta get those girls out of there!" "No way!" Piers said "Every time I helped my sister, I get in trouble along with her, and after hearing your horror stories, she's definitely on her own" "Fair enough..."

* * *

"Alright you two, you take good care of your stepbrother, there's a big reward in it for you if you do!" Selena's mother said. "Rose, meet my stepbrother, Junior" Selena said. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute! Hi Junior me and your sister will be babysitting for you tonight, we'll have so much fun!" Rose said. A toy car than hit Rose right between her eyes, very hard. "Charming, charming" Rose said. Another toy car went flying and hit Selena between the eyes, almost breaking her glasses. "OW! what was that for!" Selena shouted "I am so sorry, he's not normally like this when Mom and Onion are around." "Say, Junior" Rose said in a passive aggressive tone "Do you have a favorite toy? One you can't possibly live without?" It was than that Rose noticed that he was no longer in the front foyer.  
  


End of Chapter one


	2. The nightmare begins

Mr. Smiley had set up a betting pool at the arcade after word spread that Rose and Selena were babysitting Onion Jr. "Mr. Smiley, what's all this!? Why did you move the pool table!?" Ronaldo complained. "Sorry, Ronaldo, this betting pool is much more important!" Mr. Smiley said. "This is worse than the time you removed the dart board!" Ronaldo said. "We never had a dart board" Mr. Smiley pointed out. "Don't be ridiculous, I was throwing darts in here last week!" Ronaldo responded. "Yeah, I know" said a very annoyed Mr. Smiley "But this is really important! Rose Universe is babysitting Onion Jr.!" "Say what!? I bet five dollars on her crying!" Ronaldo responded. "Has anyone bet on a broken leg or arm?" An Arcade patron asked. "What the heck do you think you are doing!? This is the fate of my sister you're betting on" Piers said "and I want in! Mr. Smiley, I bet a hundred on her calling my mom!" "A hundred? Where did ya get that kind'a cash!?" Joshua said "I didn't make nearly that much in allowance when I was your age!" "Unlike my sister, I learned how to save my allowance for stuff I really want" Piers bragged. 

* * *

Steven was having tea with the Barriga family after dropping off Darla at their house. "Thanks again for bringing her over" Mr. Barriga said "we were just thrilled when Lars told us he was coming back." "Darla seemed different around you two than she did with me" Steven commented. "Oh, that space cadet act is just her being shy, she'll warm up to you soon" Mrs. Barriga told him. "How did Lars tell you he was coming back, was it when you were on the ship with him?" Steven asked. "Actually, Lars left a direct communicator with us" Mr. Barriga said "That's how we found out about Darla, my wife was all teary eyed when Lars contacted us and had a baby in his arms on screen." "Oh stop, you weren't so dry eyed yourself" Mrs. Barriga said nudging her husband in the elbow. Steven looked at all the stuffed toys and even saw a few toys that looked like they belonged to Lars when he was younger. "Well, I gotta say you guys went all out in preparing for her arrival on earth" Steven observed. "Oh yeah, like i said, we were excited when Lars told us he wanted to send her over, to live a normal life" Mr. Barriga said "Besides, having her here, makes me feel young again." "Well I better get going, It's almost time for me to get dinner started" Steven said. Steven went over to where Darla was sitting, she was totally engrossed in a kids movie her grandparents had put on for her. "Hey Darla, I'm going now, It was lovely meeting you" Steven told her "Be good for your grandparents and welcome to earth." "Yes sir! I will sir! Thank you sir!" Darla said with a salute. Steven left the house, giggling a bit, although her whole space cadet act caught him off guard at first, it became kind of cute once he got used to it.

* * *

"Juuunior" Selena called out "Where are you?" "Yow!" Rose yelped as a you car hit her on the head. "Hey kid, how about we make a deal?" Rose said "How about we watch a movie you're normally not allowed to watch? how does that sound?" Onion Jr. walked out looking innocent. "Good thinking babe!" Selena said "See? we can be cool!" 

Rose and Selena took Onion Jr. to the living room and put up the streaming service Webpix. "Okay Junior, we've got the Pizza all ready, you pick the movie" Rose told him. Onion Jr. pointed to a genre on the screen. "Oooh you want to watch a scary movie? okay just don't get any nightmares when you go to bed" Selena said. Onion Jr. picked a movie called "The Delmarva Axe Slaughter". "Hey, I heard of this movie! Mom told me that's the one she and dad went to see on their first date" Rose said "according to my dad, it was so scary he and Mom couldn't get past the first ten minutes." "Oh ho ho, we are definitely watching this, good choice Junior" Selena said "I guess all the rumors I've heard from your past babysitters were just exaggerations."

The movie had ended and Rose and Selena were huddling together. "I-is it over?" Selena asked. Rose looked. "Mom wasn't kidding when she said that was the scariest movie she had ever seen" Rose said. Onion Jr. however, seemed to have enjoyed the movie quite a lot. "Oh crud! look at the time, Junior, I believe it is time for bed" Selena said. Onion Jr. took out his pajama's and threw it on his stepsister's lap and pointed at her. "You want me to help you change into them? I thought you could do it yourself" Selena said. Onion Jr. pointed at her again. "You can do this yourself, you're six!" Selena argued. Onion Jr. continued pointing at her. "Come on, I don't want to see my stepbrother naked" Selena argued. Onion Jr. kept pointing at her. "Here, let me do it" Rose said. "Are you sure, babe?" Selena asked. "Don't worry about it, back when I was really little I used to take baths with my brother, this is no different" Rose said. Onion Jr. took Rose's hand and went into the washroom with her. 

"Alright, Junior, just put your legs into these bottoms" Rose's voice said from the other side of the door "That's right-OW! Hey, no kicking! OW! What'd I just say!?" "Rose, are you alright in there!?" Selena worriedly asked. "It's alright!" Rose's voice called back "Hey hold still, and OW! OW! How did those toy cars get in here!? Hey wait, what're you-AAAAUUUUGH!" the sounds of metal clanging could be heard afterwards. Selena barged in and saw Rose face down in a puddle. "Oh my gosh, Rose are you alright!?" Selena asked "It's okay, It's just apple juice from his juice box" Rose said pointing at the crushed juice box "He squeezed it and it went all over the place, don't worry I'll clean up." "No, we'll clean that later, where's Junior?" Selena said, noticing Onion Jr. wasn't in the room anymore. "He's naked and he's loose in the vents" Rose said. Just then, the lights went out. All they could here was the sound of something crawling in the vents. "Babe..." Selena said "Isn't this..." "Just like the movie...but with a smaller psycho!" Rose said "We have to get out of here!" "If we do that, we'll get in trouble for abandoning a child!" Selena said. "Drat, you're right!" Rose responded "And I'm willing to bet he knows this too, what do we do?" "I think he found the way to the circuit breaker" Selena said "that's probably why the lights are all out!" "Then we'll have to go there and turn 'em back on!" Rose said. "But this big house is like a labyrinth at night, even in the day I still get lost from time to time" Selena argued. "Then I guess we'll have to navigate this dark house and get to the circuit breaker! Just like that one scene in Triassic Resort!" Rose announced "You at least know where the circuit breaker is right?" "Yes, It's at the very back of the basement!" Selena said. "Then take my hand, Let's do this!" Rose said bravely.

* * *

Steven walked in the door, accompanied by his Mother In-Law. "Mom, what bring you here?" Connie asked. "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and just wanted to check up on how my new grandchildren are" Priyanka said looking at the babies in their crib. Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran always liked to check up on her grandchildren's health when they were newborn, something she's been doing since Rose was born, well that and she just can't get enough of her grandchildren.

"They seem to be doing very well, their health is normal for two month old infants" Priyanka said finishing her check ups. "So Piers, I heard you got a new job today" Priyanka said. "Oh yeah, it's that new coffee shop, next to the fry stand" Piers explained. "You mean that "Grind Me" place? what a terrible name for a coffee shop" Priyanka commented. "I know, right?" Connie added. Piers than got a phone call. "Hello? Running and crying out of that house? Nope, nobody's bet on that yet, how much? sixty? Sure thing!" Piers said. "What was that about?" Priyanka asked. "Mr. Smiley at the arcade is running a betting pool over what will happen to Rose and her girlfriend while they're babysitting Onion Jr. and he asked me to help" Piers explained. "You're getting involved in gambling!?" Priyanka exclaimed. "It's not gambling if I'm working alongside the house" Piers said. Priyanka tried to argue against that but his explanation did make a lot of sense. "Is this about the rumors surrounding that Onion Jr. kid?" Steven said "Jeez, people give in too much to rumors, trust me people are exaggerating, after all, I've looked after that kid's father when he was a kid....actually, could you put five dollars on Rose calling home?" "Steven!" Connie said "They're both seventeen, he's six, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"We should be close to the kitchen, the entry to the basement should be at the end of the hall to the right of the kitchen, we can make it if we run!" Selena said. "No...we can't" Rose said ominously. "Why not?" Selena said. "Because...we're being hunted" Rose said. The sound of little bare feet running on the floor could be heard behind the girls. "Eep!" Selena yelped. "It's alright" Rose said. "Like heck it is!" Selena said "We're in the dark with a maniacal naked stepbrother!" "Just hold my hand!" Rose commanded. "YIPES!" Selena yelped again "He's not using cars anymore, he's upgraded to toy trains, a caboose just hit my caboose!" 

Selena and Rose continued down the pitch black corridor, pausing at every sound, the pitter patter of little feet, the metallic sound of Onion Jr. crawling through the vents. "Alright, the basement...with the lights already out, this'll be even darker than the pitch black darkness we're already wandering through" Selena said. Selena took her girlfriend's hand as they went down the stairs, but all of the sudden they slipped and both girls fell down the stairs, when they reached the bottom, a glow of pink light flashed for a moment. Rose had a strange feeling like something entered her body...she felt this sensation before when she and Garnet formed Neo Sunstone...and than it hit her. "Ugh...What happened?" a part of this new fusion said "Hey! This isn't my voice! It's sounds like it but it also doesn't! Rose where are you!?" "I'm right here!" The fusion said "Wait, what'd I just say!? Selena! We fused! What? You mean like gems do? Yes, but hybrids like me can fuse with other humans! No way! That's amazing! I know, but we need to focus!" The new fusion got a hold of themselves and stood up."So what do we call ourselves like this" The fusion said "Oh how about...Roselena! That sounds like that character from Superior Marco Universe...I like it!" Roselena made their way to the circuit breaker. "Which, switch do I turn on...Ah screw it I'll turn on all of them!" Roselena said, turning all the switch. And like that the lights turned on. "Now we're back in business...Huh?" Roselena said as she noticed something was crawling on her. The fusion looked in the mirror and noticed the tarantulas in her hair. "AAAAUUUUGH! Spiders! Eww! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" Roselena exclaimed. The tarantulas flew off their hair and scuttled about on the floor. "That's odd, when one component of a fusion is distressed, normally the fusion destabilizes and unfuses, I guess that means we're both afraid of tarantulas...where did he even get tarantulas? Doesn't matter! Roselena is about to strike back and Onion Jr., you better be ready for us! This means war!"

End of chapter


	3. Calling for Backup

"Alright" Roselena said "Bring it on Onion Jr.!" Roselena charged out of the basement but slipped on a few scattered toy trucks and fell back down the stairs into the basement. "Now he's setting up booby traps!?" Roselena exclaimed "When did he have time to setup booby traps!?" Roselena marched up the stairs, this time watching where she stepped, she kept looking down at her feet, but that turned out to be a big mistake. As her head was focusing on the floor, from inside the vent, Onion Jr. dropped a paint can on her head. "Okay, that is not how that trap worked in Home By Myself! You're supposed to do it from above the staircase!" Roselena said "Rose! Don't give him ideas!" Onion Jr. continued crawling in the vents but Roselena followed the sounds of his crawling and went to the next vent opening from the ceiling, she opened it up, poked her head in and was face-first with Onion Jr. but something was wrong. "Oh, hello" Roselena said "I see you have a slingshot there, and you have a toy jet plane loaded into it...You know those things are metal and pointy and could really hurt someone...you wouldn't want to do that to little ol' me, do you?" Of course Onion Jr. did want to do that and that's just what he did as he put his fingers off the slingshots band, the plane made contact with Roselena's forehead. As she recoiled in pain on the floor, but caught sight of Onion Jr. crawling over the opening, Roselena grabbed his leg and dangled him upside down, it would appear that Onion Jr. had just enough time to grab a baseball bat that he had kept in the vent, he used the bat to hit Roselena in the groin. "Silly boy, that doesn't work on girls" Roselena mocked as she took the baseball bat out of his arm "But it'll definitely work on you! Wait,Rose! I know he has done some despicable things but if we hurt him we'll be punished severely and possibly get thrown in prison!" Roselena stopped and turned Onion Jr. right-side-up. "Well at least we have him in our hands where he can do the least damage" Roselena said "Awww look he's even pouting, how adorable, look at those puffy cheeks...wait...puffy cheeks?" Onion Jr. than spat the lemon juice he had kept in his mouth right into Roselena's eye. "YOOOOOOW!" Roselena cried as she dropped Onion Jr. who than scampered off "How is this little twerp so prepared for everything!?" That's when the toy vehicles started flying towards her again. Roselena noticed while ducking for cover that he had a Debuff gun but instead of pellets coming out of it, it was toy vehicles. "This kid is bare and armed!" Roselena cried out

Roselena had set up a fort of chairs and cushions to protect herself from the barrage of toy vehicles. "Cadillac, Hummer, Dondai Supremo" Roselena said counting all the toy vehicles hitting the fort "We're going to die, barricaded in here, aren't we? We have no choice, this is annoying, we're being held hostage by a captor who we can easily beat up but can't or we'll get in trouble" Roselena got an idea "Wait! I know someone who can help! Time to call for backup!"

* * *

At the Beach House the phone rang, Piers picked it up. "Hello? Who is this? No way, you and Selena fused!? Wait, really? Mom it's for you!" Piers said, taking out his own phone and began recording.

"Hello?" Connie said, picking up the phone "Who is this? Oh you and Selena fused, good for you. Are you serious? You are a fusion of two seventeen year olds, he's six. Ugh, fine I'll head over..." Connie hung up, grabbed her coat and headed to the door. "Where are you going at this time of night Connie?" Steven asked. "Our princess is trapped in another castle" Connie said as she left the door. "What does she mean by that?" Priyanka asked. "It means Rose caved in and called mom! Dad, we're rich! I got it all on my phone!" Piers said. "You know I don't approve over this type of gambling, Piers, this is your sister, and Steven, this is your daughter" Priyanka scolded. "Come on Grandma, I remember Grandpa telling me you and your colleagues at the hospital did this sort of thing when a nurse had to deal with an unruly patient that developed a bad rep with hospital staff" Piers pointed out. "Well...You're right...but at least I wasn't related to those nurses" Priyanka said.

* * *

A knocking was heard on the door. "Come in" Roselena said. Connie entered the house with an annoyed look in her eye as she saw Roselena huddled behind the cushion and chair fort. "Unbelievable" Connie said "You are the fusion of two young adults and you can't handle one little boy." "You don't understand Mrs. Mom, this kid is dangerous!" Roselena warned. A toy truck went whizzing towards Connie, but Connie was quick and caught it mid-flight. "So am I!" Connie responded. "I told you she was good" Roselena's Rose half said. 

Connie took a few steps forward and cleared her throat. "Onion Yellowtail Junior, In five minutes it will be bedtime" Connie began "If you are not in bed by then, I will come up there and I won't be coming empty handed." There was the sudden pitter patter of little feet upstairs, Roselena peered up the stairwell and noticed the door to Onion Jr's bedroom slamming shut and the light filtering in from below the door going out. Roselena felt less tense and unfused. "How did you do that, Mrs. Universe?" Selena said in bewilderment. "Basic psychology" Connie bragged. "Come again?" Rose said. " There are two steps. First: You say the child's full name, children rarely hear their full name and that catches them off guard" Connie explained "second: now that you have their attention, make an empty threat, nothing specific, their fertile imaginations will fill in the gaps with the worst thing they could possibly think of."

* * *

* 11 Years Ago*

A six year old Rose was happily jumping on the bed. "Rose Stevonnie Universe, you stop jumping on the bed or you won't like what happens next!" Connie's voice shouted. Rose than pictured in her mind, the Wicked Witch from the Magician of Odd showing up at the front door and imagined the witch asking: "WhErE Is ThE KiD's RoOm?" 

Rose, thinking her mother would send the witch to come get her, stopped jumping on the bed and turned out the light.

* * *

"Whoa, I just got the freakiest flashback!" Rose said. "You see my dears, a child's imagination is their greatest strength and their weakness" Connie said with an almost sinister tone. Rose and Selena learned an important lesson, use Onion Jr's imagination against him, and don't mess with Connie.

Rose and Selena went into the living room and waited for Selena's mother and stepfather to return, they allowed Rose to spend the night, and Rose headed home after breakfast. The next day, Steven and Piers went in to cash in on their bets. Mr. Smiley watched the recording on Piers's phone. "Ladies and gentlemen we have our winners, Piers and Steven have made a correct prediction!" Mr. Smiley announced "Now let's see how much you won" Mr. Smiley said taking out a calculator "how much you two have bet on this...calculate how much money everyone bet altogether...and how many people bet on the same thing...oh no!" "What is it Mr. Smiley?" Steven asked. "Please gentlemen you can't do this to me! This ain't no winnings, this is an operating budget! I'll be ruined!" Mr. Smiley begged. "You run a betting pool, you better be prepared to pay up if someone wins big" Piers said. "Please, anything but this!" Smiley begged again. "How about we make a deal, something of equal or close enough to equal value" Piers said. "Okay, how about one year free admission to everything at the amusement park...no! a lifetime free admission to everything including arcade games!" Smiley suggested. "Hmm...Alright, I'll take it" Piers said. As father and son left the arcade feeling accomplished Steven gave his son a pat on the back "You did a great job in their kiddo!" Steven said. 

Back at the Beach House, Rose sat with her mother. "Jeez, that kid was wild, glad I was never like that" Rose said. "Are you serious?" Connie said in an annoyed tone "when you were that age you had enough energy to power Empire City!" "Well, at least I didn't run around naked" Rose said blushing slightly. "Have you tried giving your four year old self a bath?" Connie asked "It took me, your father, Garnet and Amethyst to get you into that tub!" "I guess it's a good thing I don't do that anymore" Rose said. "You keep forgetting to put on a towel when your done in the shower" Connie pointed out. "I guess I'm not cut out to be an adult, huh?" Rose said. "I didn't say that, sweetie" Connie said, but this time in a comforting tone "Sure you have a few quirks and maybe you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but you've almost graduated high school, not many people figure out how to be an adult once they become one, being an adult is something you learn how to do during your adulthood." "B-but I don't even have a job" Rose argued. "You think I had a job when I was your age? No, I was spending most of my time studying for college" Connie pointed out. "I guess I'll figure things out someday" Rose said hopefully "but I do have an Idea for who I want to spend my adult life with." "So did I, Rose, so did I" Connie said looking at a photo of Steven back when he was younger 

the end


	4. The New Characters

Onion Jr.  
Onion Jr. is the son of Onion through a previous marriage that didn't work out, he's a little like his father but is also a bit more extreme than his father too, not much to say about him, He's just Onion Sr. times ten.

Selena Reel  
Although she appeared in episode 1, I decided to give her bio now. Selena is the daughter of a now retired movie producer who got tired of the high demand position she was in and decided to move to beach city. Selena is a huge anime and manga fan. Many of her peers in Beach City were expecting her to be a high strung spoiled brat, so people had all these assumptions about her, with popular girls trying to force her into their cliques but that made her uncomfortable, as she had to deal with these types of girls back in Hollywood, girls who fit more into the stereotype that people placed upon her. Rose had been the first person her age that she could open up to, which was part of the reason why they started dating. 

Roselena

Roselena was a last minute edition to this episode. Now her full potential isn't known as Onion Jr's wit had gotten the best of her but I do plan on giving this character some time to shine, I just figured out how or when yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this episode folks, the next episode will be:
> 
> Homeworld 22 Years Later
> 
> When the Diamonds find out about the twins, they want to meet Steven's new spawn. Piers on the other hand discovers a lost, forgotten part of Homeworld and makes a shocking discovery.


End file.
